In paint technology, sealing elements are required in order to seal against paint, for example, to seal flange packages, to seal colour screw joints, atomiser interfaces, colour changer interfaces, and/or colour pressure regulator interfaces, etc. A typical sealing element seals between two component sections and is placed in a groove which is provided in one of the two component sections. The aim is a pressure-stable and dead space-free seal in order to prevent leakage and colour carry-over, while simultaneously preventing groove over-filling which could possibly cause gap extrusion. Conventional sealing elements are typically designed as rectangular or circular sealing rings or as O-ring seals. Conventional sealing rings are typically associated with at least one of the following disadvantages:                Groove over-filling, gap extrusion;        Leakage and colour carry-over due to the lack of dead space freedom; and        Low compressive strength, particularly under dynamic compressive loading.        